Sylphs
Overview The Sylph are small winged fey, rarely larger than 1' high. They are immortal, like all the fey, and are reknown for their natural facility with the essence. There are various Sylph communities acattered throughout Gaiana. Tilwi (Edhelnore) The Tilwi leave deep within the forest of Taur Tilwe. Ranging in height from 6" to 1’, these winged faeries have lived in the forest since the first age. They originally befriended the Sylvani, but find just as much friendship with the Argani, though the big-folk do not visit as often as the would like. A visitor to the forest gets the Sylphs excited, and the wanderer is treated to a magnificent light show, and often given gifts galore (though usually just small trinkets and fruit and flowers). The Tilwi live in miniature cottages and terraces woven from twigs in the highest branches. The live in large communities, for safety, though their ‘towns’ have no names. The queen lives in ‘Tilwe Palace," which is built atop the highest Oak in the forest. They delight in all the seasons, and most can control the weather, and know numerous other magic spells. The Tilwi are not adventuresome, and rarely leave the forest. Yet some, for their love of the big people, do venture out on adventures. All Sylphs dream of it, but few enter the big world. Queen Nibinia is revered in awe as she spent many years amongst the big people. The Tilwi have a love for the big people, and their favourite legend is that of Ilinia, a Sylph hero who found a spell to make herself large, and ended up marrying a Mannish prince far to the west. Of all the big folk, the Men are their favourites, and men and women will be accorded a very grand welcome (and lots of amusing, if unwanted, sexual attention). The Tilwi are lewd, crude and rude, and often tell jokes to make most of the big-folk blush. They are not shy, and most wear little (if any) clothing. Copulating is part of nature, and the Sylphs do not hide such activities. The Sylphs long ago pledged fealty to Melwen. Though they have their own queen, she herself is considered a subject of Melwen. Rarely do the two races consult each other though- Sylphs have little to do with the outside world- though they love to hear tales of it. Perni (Rhutalath) These beautiful and scantily-clad fairies make their home in the Vale of Unicorns, flying happily from tree to tree and playing with the Unicorns. They rarely leave the forest, although their current queen, Callia, participated in the Hunt for the Horns. They now pleadge their allegiance to the ‘Lord and Lady’ of the Vale, Mep and Alyssa. Stats ST: -40 CO: -10 QU: 30 AG: 35 PR: 5 SD: -10 IN: 10 ME: 0 EM: 15 RE: 0 LU: 10 APP: 5 Adolescent Skills Weather-Watching 3 Flying 5 Flora Lore 4 1 Art 1 Singing 2 Tale-Telling 2 1 Lore 2 Power Perc. 2 Dancing 1 Language: Elvish 7 Language: Common 5 Background Pts. 40 Special- All get 45% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. In Addition, all Tilwe get the ‘Weather-Ways’ spell for free, to level 10. Category:Races Category:Sylphs Category:Fey Category:Rhutalath Category:Edhelnore Category:Unicorn Vale Category:Tilwi Category:Perni